


"One Never Knows When the Paso Doble Will be the Difference between Life and Death, Children"

by TheWannabeWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWannabeWriter/pseuds/TheWannabeWriter
Summary: - Five Hargreeves x Reader Oneshot!-Diego said it himself, their father insisted on ballroom lessons. This is just what happens during...
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	"One Never Knows When the Paso Doble Will be the Difference between Life and Death, Children"

**Author's Note:**

> Season two of The Umbrella Academy was amazing. Diego's quote during the dancing scene with Lila inspired me to write about what went down during a lesson. 
> 
> There is no pseudo-incest whatsoever. Neither is there underage nsfw. This is a cute dancing fic. Besides, they're like,,,12 years old my dudes,,,
> 
> Enjoy!

☂

Ever since you joined the Academy, your days have been relentlessly filled with grueling training, boring lectures and tedious lessons. It seemed never ending, especially when break days were nonexistent and Old Man Hargreeves nitpicked every little detail. Heaven forbid you make the smallest mistake- that man will shout at you until everything is perfect. 

He seemed especially hard on you, considering you were merely a student instead of one of his children. Your parents assumed taking care of a literal miracle baby would be easy, calling it a blessing they never knew they needed, but once your unexpected powers kicked in, they decided sending you away to live in a place titled "The Umbrella Academy" was best. 

You were gifted with the ability of pyrokinesis. Your powers came naturally and started occurring at the age of four, to the dismay of your parents. You had no control, the fire seemed to ignite from your emotions. When you're happy, you have somewhat some control over the little embers that spark off of you. When you're angry, you risk burning down anything flammable around you with zero control at all. Fire extinguishers have been very useful in these cases. 

Your parents couldn't keep up though, and when they heard of a group of young children with powers being apart of an elite Academy far away from your home, they took advantage of the opportunity. At age ten, you were sent off to live in this home filled with strange people. You didn't mind though, you always thought the simple living of your old home wasn't fitting, and upon seeing the mansion and the group of kids who are just like you, you immediately felt right at home. What was unexpected was the hard work but you were determined to do your best either way.  
☂

You got along with the others well, which was quite the accomplishment seeing how the siblings acted with each other.

Luther was fun to compete with, you two were quite the sparring buddies. Brute strength against an elemental. Both are powerful forces and they clash in quite an interesting way. Other than that, you enjoy dancing with him to his collection of music. Despite his power, he's a softie and he definitely has some moves. 

Diego was a little harder to get to know, seeing how you WERE a random kid that weasled into his home. When he did let you in, though, you found out he was great playmate and he always let you be the hider in a classic game of Hide and Seek. You also enjoyed helping with his target practice, finding his ability to manipulate his choice of weapon, knives, pretty cool. Though you've nearly scared the other kids half to death by placing an apple (the preferred target) on yourself. Klaus nearly fainted when you put the apple in your mouth though, but you made it out just fine. 

Allison and Klaus were fun to talk to, especially as you all aged up and started a group called the "Gossip Trifecta". Meetings were held weekly in one of your bedrooms. You all discussed recent happenings, drama and, occasionally, boys. When it was just the two of you, though, fashion shows were eminent, along with late night talks in the attic.

You and Klaus got along famously. While he annoyed his siblings, he never seemed to find the limit with you. Maybe it was because you're patient with him and understand why he's drugged up and hyper..maybe it was because you're equally as chaotic when you just so happen to be in a good mood. Either way, you two were definitely best friends. It doesn't hurt to mention that you constantly find yourself to be his shoulder to cry on when training takes a bad turn, not that you mind. 

Ben was always the calming factor of the house. You two bonded over a book he happened to catch you reading one day. This lead to you both sharing favored books and even spending time in the library reading in blissful silence. Other times, especially during games you and the other children play, he is a great partner to form an alliance with. While he may be a sweetheart, he has the tendency to get into some mischief. 

Unlike the others, you became close to the "ordinary" Vanya. She was a sweet and gentle soul. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she always kept to herself. You two became friends easily, relishing in similarities you both shared and music. She was enthralled by music at a young age, and when she was allowed to learn the violin, she was dedicated to perfecting it. You found yourself attending every practice of hers and, when she got the hand of a song and could play it effortlessly, you were known to pitch in a sing along with ease. Your voice and her violin matched beautifully. 

It took you a bit to come to terms with the fact that Pogo was, indeed, a talking chimpanzee. Though when you got used to the fact, the two of you became fairly close. He was kind and would always give advice when you were down in the dumps. Grace was even sweeter and it shocked you when you realized she was a robot. She always tended to your wounds and gave you the best hugs. You call her "Miss Grace" instead of mom unlike the others, like how you call their father "Sir Hargreeves". Though you have accidentally slipped up only because you were having particularly bad homesickness. Her cookies and hot chocolate were just like your own mother's and it brought you a sense of comfort you didn't know you missed. 

Five...Five was different. You two didn't connect immediately; he was an overconfident bastard...but you couldn't deny he was naturally talented and intelligent. Your introductions were just fine but the first time you both spent time together? Disaster. The two of you quickly discovered you're both bull-headed and clashed often. Over time the two of you calmed your anger and pride and turned it into playful competition and debates. It also helped that you turned to him for tutoring help, seeing how he understood just about anything Hargreeves taught. 

You could confidently say you were the closest to Five. Despite all the fights and stubbornness, you two were inseparable. Five always studied with you at this point, whether you needed the help or not. You always lingered in his bedroom, offering light-hearted jokes and support when the irritable boy worked on his equations or when he had a bad day. 

Neither one of you two could understand why you guys were so close. Five was utterly confused when his heart fluttered at the sight of your adorable, annoyed pout when you were particularly frustrated at something. You didn't understand why your cheeks heated up when you get Five's attention and his bright green eyes immediately lock onto you, showing you that you had his full interest. You assumed it was just your fire trying to ignite, causing heat to rise within you, but no flames danced along your skin when these moments occur. Maybe you were easily intimidated instead, who knows, but you are confident that when he focuses on you like that in the middle of some chaotic argument between his siblings- showing you that you are more important than the drama- happiness blooms within you.  
☂

Those feelings only worsened when today's plans were introduced after breakfast. Instead of training, the children were to learn ballroom dancing. Reginald insisted it was vital we learn to dance, stating how he can't be seen with incompetent children who don't even know a simple box waltz. 

"Dancing is essential to learn. It's a form of art that takes focus and emotion to complete. You all will go into the groups that I have assigned before we start the lesson. I will not tolerate even the slightest misstep seeing how following simple directions shouldn't be hard." The Old Man spoke, his voice clear and stern in the overall silent room. 

You look down the line of children, seeing how you, Number Eight, were at the end of the numerical order. You catch the gaze of Five, who mirrors the confusion of everyone else. A small smile tugs at your lips as you offer a reassuring gesture. The young male wasn't fond of touch, you knew that much, and you were sure this discovery made Five uncomfortable. Five must've understood your intent and he gave a responding nod of appreciation. You focus your gaze back on Sir Hargreeves, making the small interaction nonexistent so the old man doesn't throw a hissy fit about "not paying attention".

Reginald paired you and the others based on seeing who would work better with who, and soon sent off the small duos into the middle of the cleared living room. 

Luther and Allison were coupled up first, but seeing their light giggles and noticeable blush made the Old Man quickly change his decision. Luther got stuck with Klaus and Allison got Diego, who was relieved the responsibility of the young druggie was given to the so-called leader. Vanya was paired up with Ben, which wasn't so bad of a choice. Ben, besides Five, treated Vanya nicely- though he still had his history of rude comments. They just weren't as bad as the others. The last two were stuck together...you and Five. 

Five seemed almost relieved to have gotten you as a partner, though he was careful about expressing said gratitude before Reginald could catch on. You were equally as grateful; you loved the others dearly, no doubt about it, but Five was definitely your preferred partner here. You mouthed a little message, making sure no sound came out to avoid trouble: ‘Hello partner’

This earned a little chuckle from the other before his attention was drawn elsewhere. You take the rare laugh as a win and focused elsewhere. 

Reginald gave his usual boring instructions. First detailing the history and meaning of the dance you were going to learn- the Foxtrot. You quietly stayed beside Five, barely tuning into the lesson as you focused your attention on the tween beside you. 

You noted how the corner of his lips always tugged into a small frown, especially when he was working or learning. His eyes were quite intimidating for a twelve year old, but despite his cold exterior those green eyes of his always betrayed him and revealed everything he felt. 

You got quite talented at learning how to read him. The others marvel at your ability, but you don't mind. Five is a serious person, he's always been, you just have to pay close attention to his quirks to understand what he's thinking. Unlike him though, you were an open book. Your flames weren't very helpful with hiding either. No matter how easy you are to interpret though, Five always respectfully checks in when it's just you two. This gesture, though small, brings so much joy to you.

You got completely lost in your thoughts, your mind trailing from his facial features to doing a full blown evaluation of your friendship. You didn't even notice that you all were starting until Five nudged your side.

"Eight? Are you alright?" He mumbled, moving both of you into position as you take a moment to process what happened. 

"Wait- what?" You flushed in embarrassment, looking around to see what the others are doing before you rest your hands against Five. It was unusual having your hand against his shoulder, his on your waist, and you both were definitely not used to holding hands. While your hands were up in an awkward position, the action itself still brought the faintest red to both of your faces. 

Five gave a playful roll of his eyes when he realized you zoned out again. He knows you all too well- history was never your favored subject and learning the backstory of a simple dance must've been far too boring for you. 

"We're starting the dance. Luckily you didn't miss out on the actual steps. Pay attention next time." He teased. He always had a light tone of voice when speaking to you, a noticeable contrast to how he spoke with everyone else. 

You let out a small sigh of relief before smiling, your mood lightening when you are reassured you didn't miss out on the important information. "Oh thank goodness..." You mumble. Your gaze is caught on his for a moment before he decidedly turns to focus on the lesson. You do the same, not able to afford missing out on the rest. 

Grace and Reginald decidedly paired up to show the dance. It was quite simple, just a repeat of a few steps. Everyone paid attention, far too worrisome of the man's wrath to mess up. Thankfully it wasn't too long before the music started, leaving the moves fresh in your head. 

The boys moved almost simultaneously once Reginald cued the dance to start. Five took two slow steps forward, allowing you to follow his lead and take two steps back. You both moved to the right with a quick step, ending up in the original position you both started in. 

Five seemed proud to get these steps down, assuming that everything else would work out just fine. He was a smart boy, a simple dance shouldn't be a challenge. 

You thought the same. The movements came to you effortlessly. You followed the next few steps, the movement simple and repetitive. For once you felt confident in a lesson, knowing you wouldn't need extra help in order to impress your teacher. Fortunately for you, that was the truth. The issue instead lied with the male attempting to lead you. 

Five stumbled while trying to turn you, seeing how if you kept going in the current direction you'd both run into a wall. The turn was supposed to be elegant and smooth like the rest. Diego and Allison managed to do it, incorporating the movement into their dance without hesitation. Unfortunately for your partner, he wasn't quite lucky and he stepped on your foot instead. 

"Ow-" You huff, stepping back from him to escape his shoe. You look up in confusion, meeting his own embarrassed gaze. 

"Shit sorry-" he frowned, pulling you back into the position you were once in. Reginald scolded him but he just moved on. "Lets try that again. Just a small mistake." 

He seemed to be reassuring himself instead of you. You gave a polite nod and let him restart, but after only a few steps he made another misstep. He stepped on you again and when you moved away you bumped into Ben, who, in a domino effect, pushed Vanya back by accident. 

"Sorry Ben, Vanya!" You quickly spoke up, seeing how they got a bit upset as you two messed up the rhythm they had going. You turn to face Five, who was clearly upset by this incident. 

He didn't understand why he was messing up. He pulled you back and tried again. And again. And again. He couldn't get the simple movements down and was making himself look like a fool in front of you and his family. He was talented when it came to academics, why did dancing have to be hard? Why did this have to be a lesson in general? It also didn't help that his father wouldn't stop pointing his mistakes out and getting mad at them. 

You separated from him after the sixth accidental stepping on your feet, this time grabbing his hands to focus his attention elsewhere. "Five! Just stop for a second, my feet hurt. Lets try to move slowly, learn the steps before jumping into a fast dance." 

The boy didn't like your request. He just scoffed and pushed your hands away. He was very embarrassed and ashamed that he hurt you, you could tell that much. "Don't...just don't. This is idiotic anyways! Dancing won't help us in battle." He frowned. "I'm only messing up because you're just a bad partner, that's all." 

You widen your eyes and shook your head. "Bad partner? I didn't do anything wrong! You just suck at dancing." You shot back. You felt tingles against your palms, flames threatening to burst as your emotions fueled them. "What happened to always excelling in everything you're taught? Not so great after all, hm?" 

Five sneered and he narrowed his eyes at you. In his close proximity he could basically feel the heat of anger coming off of you. "Tch..don't act all high and mighty just because you're good at one thing. This isn't worth my time." 

Reginald focused his attention upon us and made means to critique, but before much could be said Five spatial jumped away, truly not in the mood to deal with his father. This resulted in you getting double the punishment, as the old man took his anger out on the innocent. This resulted in the end of dance lessons until tomorrow.  
☂

You ended up on losing your free time for the day and had to work extra hard since Five wasn't around to help you with your later lessons. Today sucked, that was for sure, but bedtime eventually was in sight. 

You finished getting ready for bed, having completed everything from brushing your teeth to getting in the uniformed pajamas. You sat in your bed, listening to the quiet around you as you processed your day. You were still upset about Five. He ignored you all day, especially during lunch and dinner. When you tried to approach him, he'd just shoo you away. This upset you greatly and you didn't want your day to end without resolving this issue. 

You quietly approach your door and open it, peering out into the empty hall. The manor was quiet and still, meaning no one was up and about. You took this opportunity and snuck out of your room, treading over to Five's. Your gaze landed on the crack underneath the oak door, seeing the faintest glow of his desk lamp. This meant he was awake, good news for you. 

You take a deep breath before you lightly tapped on the wood. Silence followed for a few moments before the door was suddenly opened. Five, all dressed up in his pajamas, greeted you. 

"Hello Eight.." he dryly spoke, seemingly forcing himself to be even the tiniest bit kind. His voice dripped with disinterest and annoyance, clearly not in the mood to deal with another problem. Thankfully, that's not what you're here to start. 

"May I come in?" You softly responding, keeping your own tone light to project a sense of peace. The male grunted but moved aside, allowing you in. You close the door behind you to prevent any stray wanderer to see you two or overhear. Five moves to the middle of the room, having no need to sit down as he waits for you to speak. You follow close behind, staying a good few inches away to give him space but to also indicate they needed to talk face to face. 

"Look...about this morning, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You were frustrated and I reacted horribly." You knew it wasn't all your fault, he instigated the whole thing, but you didn't respond in the best way possible. His insults are expected no matter what, but in that particular time you didn't want to deal with his unnecessary rudeness. 

Five studied your sincere expression: focusing on the hopeful and shy look of your eyes, noting the way you gently bite at your lip as you brace yourself for any harshness, and completely being transfixed by the pink blush resting against your cheekbones. He was still upset before you walked in, shame mainly plaguing his mind, but he was quick to realize he can't stay that way. Not with you staring at him like that. 

Five cleared his throat and gave a little dismissive shake of his head. "No-..no, I should be the one apologizing. I got frustrated and took it out on you. You shouldn't feel sorry for reacting normally." He started, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat as the shy and worried expression left your face, only to be replaced by a cheerful smile. "You're a-..a perfectly fine dancer..I'm just..embarrassed that I messed up so much..." he reluctantly admitted, knowing you deserve an explanation. 

Relief was evident along your features, that and the general joy of not being pushed away. You took a small step forward, feeling welcome in his presence. "Dancing isn't your forte and that's okay. I mean, I totally get why you'd be embarrassed-..I totally outshined you-" 

Five let out an amused chuckle before he gave you a nudge, "yeah yeah. But I'm still better than you in everything else, so don't get a big head about this." He huffed. He tried to act annoyed but you know for a fact he's enjoying this moment. Most of your arguments end up like this, with playful teases, jokes, and evident fondness. No matter how bad you two fought, you guys always made up. Five could never push you away for long, you could never ignore him for long. Like magnets to metal, you two connect far too easily. 

You chuckle before taking a moment to think, weighing an option that popped into your mind. Five watched with curiosity, almost as if he could see the gears turn within your mind. When the process finished, your hand was extended, a silent offer to hold his. 

"You know..you always tutor me with our studies. I think it's time I return the favor and finally tutor you." You began, your tone soft and alluring. Five's breath hitched, knowing where you're going with this. "Dance with me, Five. Let me teach you. There's no rush, no audience, and definitely no Old Man Hargreeves." 

Your offer was too intoxicating to turn away. Suddenly, Five could understand why Klaus couldn't say no to his beloved drugs and alcohol. You were already too addicting, he needed you in his life as much as he hates to admit it, and the chance to have such a moment with you was a once in a lifetime deal he couldn't let go. 

"I'd be honored." He spoke up, the sweetest of his rare smiles tugging at his lips. He took your hand and held it into position, giving it a fond squeeze. From there you both gravitated to one another: your hand rested on his shoulder, gently cupping around it. His hand comfortably stationed on your waist. 

You matched his smile, joy melting into admiration as you studied his features. He was doing the same, finding himself unable to look away. The moment felt perfect, you two being together like this felt perfect. For once, both of your worries melted away, and your focus was only on each other. 

It took a moment before you started his mini lesson. It was a bit awkward to move without music acting as a guide, but you two managed. You guided him with your words, allowing him to keep his position as lead. Your voice remained soft, giving him all the reassurance he needs. 

"Right foot, left foot...to the side. Forward now..right foot, left foot..to the side. Always go to the right when moving.." 

Five followed without a second thought. You gave him the confidence he needed and offered him a safe place to mess up. And he did, he stumbled every now and then but instead of yelling like his father, you looked him in the eye and told him everything is okay. You told and showed him the correct movement. The boy found himself learning quite easier this way, frustration being no where in sight as he wasn't under pressure.

His dancing quickly improved and soon you were having fun. He relaxed completely and guided you, keeping you away from furniture and letting you just enjoy the act. 

Step by step dancing soon melted into tired swaying. Your hands never left their positions, but the need to follow the pattern stopped. You leaned forward, resting your head on his shoulder as he lightly rocked you both back and forth. Music wasn't needed to make this special, the action itself brought enough harmony. 

Five glanced down, a fond look in his eye appearing as he saw how tired you were. Your eyes were closed and your breathing softened. He turned his head to see the time. He was quite surprised to see what was supposed to be ten at night to be midnight instead. He decided it was time to stop, wanting you to get sleep while you could. 

"Eight.." his whispered voice rose you out of your relaxed and zoned out state. Your head slowly lifted in confusion, wondering what was happening. He stopped both of your movements, but didn't separate just yet. 

"It's midnight..we danced for two hours." An airy chuckle escaped him. "It's time for bed, you look tired." 

You glanced behind him to confirm the time. You widened your eyes in surprise before letting out a light giggle, focusing back on his gaze. "My my, how time flies.." you hum, sleepiness evident in your voice, making it slowed down and quiet. "I suppose you're right, Number Five. We'll pick this up some other time." 

You sighed before reluctantly moving back. He attempted to follow but stopped himself short. He wasn't too happy about the cold air moving in, taking over where your heat once resides. You notice this and smile, almost wanting to jump back into his arms yourself. 

"Um..thank you..for teaching me, Eight." Five nodded, resuming to his normal expression of boredom to avoid having you see how infatuated he is with you. 

You give a little nod, not bothering to change your own appearance of adoration. "Thank you for letting me. I had fun." You hum. You knew it was time to leave but a thought crossed your mind, and before you could reason with it you impulsively followed what it said. You stepped forward and leaned up, pressing a small and quick kiss to his cheek. Your lips landed against his little moles, coincidentally right against where your favorite feature of his appeared- his dimple. 

After this action, you moved back and smiled once more. You turned to leave, but was lucky enough to spot the shock that crossed his face, along with an unmistakable redness. Five did not expect your lips to be that soft, though he did notice the tempting texture when he observed you. He watched you leave his room as silent as you had entered. When you were definitely gone and down the hall, he sat himself upon his bed and he hid his flustered face in his hands, replaying that moment in his mind over and over. Goodness, if he knew how to time travel in the matter of seconds now..he'd gladly relive that over and over. 

You, on the other hand, scampered back to your room and collapsed into bed. Your face was a dark crimson, embarrassment and pride taking you over. You grabbed your pillow and buried your face into it, trying to ignore how fast your heartbeat was and how excitement bloomed in your chest. You've never been that brave before, definitely knowing you've wanted to do that for months. Now that you did, you definitely didn't regret it. You were nervous to see where things lead to from here on out, but for now, you relish in the fact that you made serious ol' Five smitten.

☂

**Author's Note:**

> Long stories never really were my thing. I don't have the best writing schedules with the chaos in my life going on. But I am open to oneshots! 
> 
> If anyone is interested in requesting, I'm down for giving it a go. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you liked this 💕


End file.
